All those feelings will come back
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para la linda Rocktulador.Summary:La vida da muchas vueltas, pero lo que nunca pensarían la pareja estrella de la fiscalía sería encontrarse a sí mismos en una etapa de sus vidas, como mínimo entrañable... ¿Qué ocurrirá si esos sentimientos olvidados resurgieran? Pairings, fluff, humor, fluff, supernatural and more fluff! Spoilers AJ!
1. Prefacio

Happy birthday to youu, happy birthday to youu, happy birthday, Rocktuladooooor, happy birthday, to youuuu!

Muchísimas felicidades a Rocktulador por su cumpleaños, este fic está completamente dedicado a ella, no sólo este capítulo en su día especial, sino entero entero en su totalidad, ya que fue por ella que lo terminé de diseñar y ahora pronto lo terminaré de escribir, así que muchas gracias preciosa por darme el incentivo que necesitaba para ponerme a escribir, y espero que este sea el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida, mejor que el anterior, pero no mejor que el que viene, y que así sea siempre.

Los mejores deseos para ti, y espero que te guste mi humilde prólogo de esta nueva historia de nuestra pareja de fiscales preferida.

Ahora, para aquellos que no son Rocktulador o no sepan quien es (que por cierto, ya se pueden pasar por su perfil, que escribe super lindo, sobre AA además(= )

Este es mi nuevo fic de Ace Attorney, espero que les guste mucho. Es un tanto surrealista, sí, pero es lo que tiene la fantasía :)

Este pequeño prólogo es sólo el comienzo, y aún no ocurre gran cosa, más tarde subiré algo más... interesante :)

Sin más, espero que les guste tanto como a mí

isacullen-timeguardian

* * *

Franziska's POV

Me desperté asustada, aún con esa sensación... Algo estaba a punto de pasar. Confusa, traté de peinar mi cabello con las manos. Me levanté, y caminé despacio hacia la ventana. Abriéndola, miré afuera y suspiré de alivio al ver que no había nada fuera de lo normal en el jardín.

Me vestí en silencio, y tomé desayuno, deprisa, sin querer malgastar nada de tiempo. Desde luego, era sábado, pero el trabajo no esperaba nunca. Me dirigí a mi oficina, y me senté sola detrás de mi escritorio. Suspirando, empecé a redactar un informe de un caso.

Acababa de llegar a Alemania, después de años estando en el extranjero, buscando algo de descanso, y me descubrí a mí misma más sola que nunca. Pero _no_ iba a admitirlo, de todas formas, así que estaba fingiendo estar bien. La mayoría de la gente en verdad se lo creía, pero no había manera de engañar a ese hermano menor mío, Miles Edgeworth.

Y ahora, aquí estaba, en Alemania de nuevo, conmigo. Y _conmigo_, significaba en mi casa. Siempre había sido bienvenido como discípulo de Manfred von Karma, y eso no iba a cambiar ahora. Había conseguido aceptar que él siempre había sido una persona importante para mí. Él había estado ahí cuando le necesité, y quería pensar que yo había hecho lo mismo por él.

Tenía veintidós años ahora, y él estaba a punto de cumplir los veintiocho. Mirando atrás, cuánto había cambiado, cuánto había aprendido, y cuánto habíamos sufrido los dos a causa del otro... Era casi un milagro que nuestra amistad siguiera en pie.

Entonces la puerta se abrió. Levanté la vista.

- Oh, eres tú.

- Lo lamento, no sabía que estuvieras aquí. Pensé que tal vez seguías durmiendo... - se limitó a dejar que su voz se fuera desvaneciendo, y miró a su alrededor - ¿Estabas trabajando en un caso? Pensé que habías acabado el último ayer.

- Sí, lo hice. Sólo estoy redactando el informe. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Oh, pura curiosidad – me guiñó el ojo -

- Okay, okay. Te acompañaré una vez _termine_ con mi informe, ¿te parece?

- Informes, casos, investigaciones... No tienes vida, Ziska.

Estaba a punto de replicar algo, pero él se limitó a sonreír e irse.

Terminé mi informe, después vimos una película juntos, y comimos, aún así, eso no ayudó a que me olvidara de esa horrible sensación en mi instinto que me decía que algo iba mal.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el prólogo!

Sé que no es gran cosa, en verdad, pero la historia continúa. Hoy en la tarde noche intentaré subir el primer capítulo :)

Muchas felicidades de nuevo para Rocktulador

Rock-chan, you rock! ;)

Saludos a todos

isacullen-timeguardian

PD: Rock-chan... soy la primera? ;)


	2. Cap 1: La semilla del Tiempo

Bueno, por fin puedo publicar!

xD

Siento el retraso. Antes que nada, me gustaría decir que, para no estar con prisas, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el día 15 de Diciembre, Sábado.

Ahora sí, sin más, disfruten de la historia :D

**Disclaimer: **Ace Attorney no me pertenece, es propiedad de Capcom. De ser mío, Miles y Franziska no se tratarían tan mal el uno al otro en los juegos :D

* * *

Franziska's POV

Después de comer nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos para estar un rato a solas, y decidí echarme un pequeña siesta. Había pasado una noche horrible, llena de pesadillas o sólo esa sensación de angustia... Algo no iba bien, lo sabía, pero no tenía aún la prueba. Así que entré a mi habitación y encendí las luces. Nunca podría haber imaginado lo que encontré. En el medio de mi cama, un niño, que no tendría más de diez años, estaba durmiendo, aunque parecía un poco... ¿inquieto? Me acerqué y peiné sus mechones plateados, maravillada. El pequeño niño era perfecto. Delicadas facciones formaban su cara, su cabello, de un color plata oscuro, liso, rodeaba su cara como si fuera un ángel dormido. Aunque, no parecía muy cómodo en su sueño. Entonces abrió los ojos. Gritó y se alejó de mí. Levanté mis manos.

- ¡Espera! No te haré daño. ¿Estás bien? - pregunté. Él asintió – Estabas soñando...

- Estaba oscuro – murmuró, tan bajo que casi no lo escuché – Tan oscuro. Yo estaba en un ascensor, con mi padre y alguien más...

- En un... ¿ascensor? - eso me sonaba vagamente familiar... -

- Oh, ¡odio tanto los ascensores! - se sentó, cruzando los brazos de una manera que yo conocía de otra persona... - Por cierto, ¿quién eres tú? Mi nombre es Miles – sonrió inocentemente -

Entonces me di cuenta de golpe. ¡Era la miniatura de Miles! Su cabello, sus modales, incluso la forma en que se cruzaba de brazos para mirarte sin pestañear... El miedo, y los sueños acerca de la muerte de su padre en un ascensor...

- ¿M-miles...?

- Sí, señorita...

- O-oh, ya veo. Mi nombre es Franziska. Franziska von Karma.

- ¡Te llamas como mi hermanita menor! Incluso te ves como ella – sonrió, entusiasmado. Fruncí el ceño -

- Ella no es tu hermana menor, es tu hermana mayor, ¿no es así? - él frunció el ceño también, cruzándose de brazos de nuevo -

- Eso dice ella, pero tiene tres años.

- Y entonces tú tienes... ¿cuántos, nueve, diez?

- Pronto voy a cumplir diez años – asintió -

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Miles? - miró a su alrededor -

- No estoy del todo seguro. Estaba con Franziska, en el jardín, y estábamos plantando un árbol... - se encogió de hombros – Entonces el árbol fue grande de repente, con un montón de hojas y todo eso... Ella salió corriendo, y yo la estaba buscando en la casa. Entonces me senté aquí un momento y, antes de darme cuenta, estaba dormido. Pido disculpas, señorita von Karma, no pretendía causarle problemas. ¿Es esta su habitación? Solía ser la mía, pero desde que el árbol creció de repente, nada es lo mismo por aquí.

- Sí, ahora que lo dices, yo solía ocupar la habitación en la que ahora está Miles...

- ¿Disculpe?

- Ven conmigo, ¿sí? Quiero enseñarte una cosa. Bueno, más que eso, a alguien.

- ¿Alguien?

- Tengo esa sensación de que vosotros dos vais a ser grandes amigos, ya lo verás.

- Si usted lo dice, señorita – reprimí una risa -

- ¿Cuál es tu apellido, Miles?

- Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth a su servicio, señorita von Karma -

Llamé a la puerta de Miles y entré sin esperar. Estaba tumbado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y sonrió.

- ¿Eres tú, Franziska? Dios, ¿aprenderás algún día? Desde que tienes dos años, lo juro, nunca has llamado a mi puerta y esperado.

- Bueno, quizá este niño aquí puede responder a eso – el niño rió -

- Oh, mi Franziska hace exactamente lo mismo. Es tan impaciente...

- ¿Qué diablos...? - se sentó abruptamente y sonreí un poco -

- Ven, Miles. Te presento a ti mismo, casi veinte años más viejo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, señorita von Karma?

- Míranos. Somos tú y tu Franziska, veinte años más viejos.

- En realidad, diecinueve – precisó Miles, señalando al niño – Ya que ya no usaba esa chaqueta cuando cumplí diez.

- Señorita von Karma, este hombre soy... ¿yo?

- Sí, Miles. Él es tú. Y yo soy tu hermana mayor, Franziska.

- Tú no eres mayor – dijeron los dos al unísono. Se miraron -

- Yo... Yo sólo... Pro-tes-to – murmuó Miles – No puedo creer que realmente me estoy viendo a mí mismo en pequeño.

- Sí, es un poco escalofriante.

- Señorita von Karma... - el niño aún estaba a mi lado. Le miré -

- ¿Sí, Miles?

- Si él es yo... ¿Dónde está su otro tú, es decir, mi Franziska?

- Yo... No lo sé. No la he visto. ¿La has visto tú, Miles Edgeworth?

- No, yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo

- Ella huyó cuando vio el árbol creciendo tan deprisa. Apuesto a que se asustó y no quiso que yo lo viera – ambos sonrieron, el mayor, con pura picardía. Me ruboricé -

- B-bueno. Entonces, tendremos que encontrarla. Quiero decir, encontrarme.

- Sí. Y después llevar a esos dos al pasado de nuevo.

- Agh. Esto no puede estar pasando de verdad. A lo mejor estamos borrachos, o algo, o quizá había alguna droga alucinógena en nuestra comida...

- Sólo tranquilízate, Franziska. Vamos a buscarte y después veremos que está pasando, ¿vale? Tu yo de tres años puede causar muchos problemas si la dejamos sola, créeme.

- Muy gracioso – fruncí el ceño y ellos sonrieron de nuevo -

- Solía hacerte de niñera, Franziska. Eras muy dulce cuando tenías tres años – me ruboricé – Aún así, si estabas asustada o enfadada, eras un verdadero problema. Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

- D-de todas formas, vamos – asintió y se levantó -

- Señor Edgeworth... Bueno, ¿puedo llamarte Miles? - empezó el niño, mientras bajábamos las escaleras de la mansión von Karma -

- Por supuesto, tú eres yo.

- Sabes, no puedo esperar a ser mayor, ¡eres tan guay! Estoy muy emocionado al saber que seré como tú algún día – Miles se ruborizó -

- Vaya, gracias. Estoy seguro de que darás lo mejor de ti para ser un buen fiscal.

- Fiscal. Sí. - despeinó al crío, sonriendo -

- Sabes, un día lo entenderás todo. Entonces acabarás aceptándolo, y podrás realizar tus sueños, Miles. Sólo aprovecha la oportunidad, ¿vale?

- Pero... Sin ánimo de ofender, señorita... ¡El señor von Karma da tanto miedo! Me odia, lo juro... - intercambiamos una mirada y Miles se encogió de hombros. Alineó sus rostros -

- Escucha, Miles. El señor von Karma no va a ser tu padre. Papá murió, ¿vale? - el niño asintió una vez – Pero él te dará una casa, un lugar que algún día llegarás a llamar hogar, una perfecta hermana mayor que jugará contigo a voluntad cuando quiera, y que te ayudará inmensamente otras veces, y, lo más importante, te enseñará un montón de cosas que tienes que aprender, ¿vale? Porque, por mucho que duela, la vida con papá ya terminó.

- V-vale... - el pequeño sorbió por la nariz y bajó la mirada – Gracias...

- Lo siento mucho, Miles. Tú sabes cuánto lo siento.

El niño asintió de nuevo y le miró a los ojos. Entonces, sonrió.

- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. ¡Algún día, seré justo como tú, ya lo verás!

- Estoy seguro de eso, Miles.

- ¡Miley! - oímos entonces. El crío se dio la vuelta -

- ¿Dónde estás, Franziska? ¡Ven aquí, esto es serio!

- ¡No me pillas! - canturreó una voz de bebé. Me ruboricé -

- Esa no soy yo.

- Oh, sí lo es. Algunas veces puedo estar una hora o dos así – el niño saltó los tres últimos escalones - ¡Franziska!

- ¡Miley!

Una diminuta niñita, que no mediría más de sesenta centímetros de altura, apareció brevemente en la esquina. Miles pequeño corrió hacia ella, pero ella desapareció enseguida, riendo. Pillé a Miles mayor sonriendo con ternura y le dí con el látigo suavemente. Él saltó.

- No te atrevas, Miles Edgeworth

- Lo sé, lo sé, no pertenecen a este tiempo, aunque incluso tú tienes que admitir que nos veíamos lindos. Mírame... Nunca me di cuenta de cuánto te amaba entonces. Solía pensar que tú lo único que querías era causarme problemas, que me odiabas.

- No te confundas, Miles, te he odiado, una parte de mí aún lo hace. Sólo que ya no lo muestro tanto – él sonrió -

- Sí, lo sé. Sabes, solía pensar que te veías casi mona cuando decías que me odiablas. Casi.

- Tch.. Tú tonto tonto con tus tonterías... Vamos, ayúdame a encontrarme. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es acabar con esto antes de que alguien más nos vea.

- Sí, está claro que no es la mejor idea.

Rápidamente bajamos tras los niños, pero no se les veía por ninguna parte. Después de un rato buscándoles, me paré. ¿Qué tal si habían vuelto a su tiempo?

- Franziska, si tuvieras que encontrar un lugar para esconderte de mí, ¿dónde sería? - me preguntó Miles entonces. Me encogí de hombros -

- Tenía tres años, ¿cómo se supone que lo recuerde?

- Bueno, ¿dónde te esconderías ahora?

- No lo haría – hizo una mueca y sonreí – No lo sé, Miles Edgewoth, ¿en tu armario? ¿Detrás de las cortinas? ¿Debajo de mi cama?

- Empecemos con las cortinas – dijo la voz de Miles pequeño. Me giré para verle mover las cortinas del corredor. El espacio detrás de ellas estaba vacío – Bueno, parece que no.

- Vamos a revisar mi cuarto – suspiré – Solía ser tuyo, ¿no es así?

- Sí, señorita.

Miles extendió su mano a su miniatura y el niño se dejó guiar hacia la habitación. Cuando éramos pequeños, solía ser de Miles, ya que él siempre había sido el favorito de Papa, y la habitación de Papa estaba conectada a esa, pero cuando los dos se mudaron a los Estados Unidos me la quedé, cambiando mi pequeña y vieja habitación por una habitación doble mucho mayor. Al menos durante un año, nadie excepto los criados, ni siquiera mi Papa, se dio cuenta. Era la prueba perfecta de cuánto le importaba a Papa, pero entonces yo era muy pequeña para verlo. De todas formas, Miles nunca me la pidió de vuelta así que simplemente me la quedé.

- ¿Franziska? ¿Sigues con nosotros? - bromeó. Me ruboricé -

- S-sí.

Abrí la puerta de mi propia habitación para encontrarla aparentemente vacía, aunque una mirada me dijo lo contrario.

- El armario – señalé – Está abierto, ya que es imposible cerrarlo desde dentro. Recuerdo pensar alguna vez que me gustaba cómo podía meterme en tu armario a jugar sin que Papa lo supiera.

Y Miles pequeño abrió la puerta

La escena que encontré frente a mí era la última cosa que estaba esperando. Me ruboricé, y Miles rió. Miles pequeño no se dio cuenta, y caminó hacia ella.

- Franziska, te he estado buscando, esto es serio, ¿okay?

- ¿Oh, sí?

- Sí. Venga, vamos. Deja eso ahí.

- ¿Es tuyo?

- Por supuesto que no – Miles pequeño rió y le observamos mientras cogía mi lencería roja de las manos de Franziska. La dejó a un lado cuidadosamente sobre una pila de otras ropas de lencería que mi yo bebé había sacado del cajón. Había algunos sujetadores, un par de tangas, calcetines... Incluso creía haber visto mi liguero rojo. Me ruboricé cuando vi a Miles mayor mirarme, con las cejas arqueadas -

- Pero, ¿no es esta tu habitación? - yo pequeña preguntó, distrayéndonos -

- No, no en este tiempo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Recuerdas el árbol?

- ¿Sí...?

- Hemos viajado en el tiempo al futuro, así que ahora estamos veinte años en el futuro. ¿Ves a esa señorita? Eres tú – yo pequeña frunció el ceño. Después negó con la cabeza -

- No puedo entenderte, Miley – cambió al alemán y sonreí, recordando lo difícil que era mantener nuestras conversaciones en inglés. Él siempre hablaba demasiado deprisa para mí -

- Tch. Escucha, ven aquí – le hablé en alemán también y ella me miró. Quitándome el guante izquierdo, le enseñé una marca de nacimiento. Ella jadeó y comparó nuestras manos -

- ¡Tienes la misma marca que yo!

- Sí. Eso es porque yo soy tú, pero veinte años más vieja.

- Oh, venga, no seas tonta... Eso es imposible.

- Como sé de sobra que no hay forma de convencerte, te daré una prueba. Conozco tu secreto – se ruborizó -

- No, no lo conoces.

- Por supuesto que lo conozco. Aún recuerdo lo difícil que era que siguiera siendo un secreto, especialmente para Papa. Aunque siempre pensé que lo sabía. ¿Debería decirlo en alto?

- ¡No, no será necesario, te creo! ¡Y él _no_ lo sabe!

- Humm, ¿quién sabe? Pero salgamos de aquí, es claustrofóbico.

- No. Quiero quedarme aquí. Miles prometió que jugaría conmigo.

- Sí, Miles solía ser el único en cumplir esa promesa alguna vez. Pero movámonos, de todas formas, y te enseñaré algo, ¿vale?

- ¿De verdad?

- Bueno, algo así.

- Entonces, ¿tú eres... yo? - preguntó, mientras salíamos del armario y yo lo cerraba con llave, escondiendo un sonrojo al recordar mis ropas todas desparramadas por el suelo. Asentí -

- Sí, eso es.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- No tengo idea, pero parece que tiene algo que ver con ese árbol.

- ¿El que empezó a crecer tan deprisa?

- Ajá...

Ella pareció satisfecha con eso, al menos no siguió preguntando. En su lugar, se distrajo tratando de hacer cosquillas a Miles pequeño. Me ruboricé.

- No recordaba que yo hiciera eso – murmuré. Miles intentó peinar mi pelo con su mano derecha y me moví para evitar su contacto. Sonrió -

- Bueno, yo sí. Eras muy juguetona entonces, tan llena de vida. Para mí eras fascinante.

- Bueno, suficientes recuerdos – Miles sonrió – Vamos a echar un vistazo a ese árbol.

- ¿Al jardín? - yo pequeña preguntó. Miles pequeño asintió y la cogió por la mano antes de que pudiera salir corriendo -

- Sí. Vamos, es hora de ir a casa.

Miles y yo nos miramos, medio divertidos, medio avergonzados, mientras los niños hablaban. Entonces, yo pequeña se echó a llorar en silencio.

- Oh, pequeña... - Miles pequeño la abrazó – No te preocupes, estaremos en casa enseguida, ya lo verás.

- Quiero a mi Papa, Miley, ¿dónde está? No le he visto en el estudio hace un rato... En su lugar, encontré una carta informándome de que su ejecución iba a tener lugar muchos años en el futuro... ¿Qué está pasando, Miley?

- ¿E-ejecución...? - jadeé. Me había dejado esa carta sobre mi escritorio sin darme cuenta... ¡Aunque no es que estuviera esperando a mi yo pequeña a que viniera de visita! -

- Vosotros dos no tenéis que preocuparos de eso – dije con firmeza, cortando a Miles pequeño – Papa está sano y salvo en tu casa, Franziska. No te preocupes.

- P-pero estamos en casa ahora mismo, ¿no? - sacudí la cabeza -

- No, esta es _mi_ casa, que es casi la misma que la tuya pero no es la misma, ¿vale? Vamos. Tenemos que llevaros a casa.

Ella asintió, y Miles pequeño limpió sus lágrimas suavemente. Ella extendió los brazos y él la levantó, suspirando. Entonces Miles se acercó.

- Yo la llevaré, ¿vale? - Miles pequeño asintió y yo pequeña no se quejó -

Entonces una ola de satisfacción me llenó, mientras veía a Miles pequeño tomar _mi_ mano y al Miles mayor llevarme como si fuera su posesión más preciada. Casi parecíamos... parecíamos... Miles se veía increíble con una bebé de cabello azul en brazos... Nos veíamos como...

Entonces me dí cuenta. Nos veíamos como una familia. Padre, madre, hijos. En verdad nos veíamos como una perfecta familia feliz.

Miles me miró a los ojos y me estremecí en silencio. Esto no podía estar pasando.

* * *

Miaaww

Franziska y su trauma con los sentimientos. Sinceramente, es bastante difícil escribir fluff desde el punto de vista de un personaje que niega constantemente sus sentimientos XD

Pero también es muy divertido xD

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo real de la historia. Ya saben, para críticas, para comentarios o sugerencias, sólo denle al botoncito de aquí abajito :D

Me harán muy feliz :D

~Isacullen-Timeguardian~


	3. Cap 2: Acostumbrarse a la Familia

NOTICIAS!

NO sé cuándo podré seguir publicando, supongo que en un mes o así podré tener el siguiente capítulo, pero no prometo nada, porque prometí publicar este hace un mes o así, y no he podido por diversas razones D: mis más sinceras disculpas a aquellos que estuvieron esperando. Así que dos datos importantes:

- Esta historia ya está entera planeada, pero no escrita, por lo que tengo FIRME intención de terminarla aunque aún no sé cuándo.

- Debido a una serie de cosas en la vida real (D:) no sé con qué frecuencia podré publicar los próximos capítulos, así que les tengo que pedir paciencia (ToT gomen, gomen...)

Sin más, espero que les guste este capítulo, y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que hayáis leído hasta ahora y espero que penséis seguir haciéndolo.

Un beso

Isacullen-Timeguardian

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney no me pertenece**

* * *

Miles´ POV

Franziska estaba muy callada, inusualmente callada para ella, es decir. Su pequeña yo rodeó mi cuello con los brazos, adaptándose a mi pecho con fluidez. Tenía una vaga memoria de ella de cuando éramos pequeños, y ella nunca fue la niña de los abrazos precisamente. Al menos, no conmigo. Se sentía agradable tener a la pequeña en mis brazos, incluso cuando sabía que no se quedaría. Miré a Franziska. Iba de la mano con mi yo pequeño, se veía tan hermosa... La miré a los ojos y ella se mordió el labio inferior suavemente. Entonces tiró de la mano de mi yo pequeño y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- Vamos, salgamos al jardín. Seguramente Papa está buscando a estos dos.

- Sí...

Pequeño yo la siguió, feliz, manteniendo su paso con facilidad ya que Franziska, aunque imponente, era de figura menuda y pequeña, y sus pasos firmes no eran muy grandes. Bajamos las escaleras y salimos al jardín rápidamente. Ambos niños se sorprendieron al verlo, mi yo pequeño incluso se soltó de Franziska para echar a correr entre los, ahora crecidos, árboles que había. La pequeña entre mis brazos se removió, pero no se soltó. Giró la cabeza tanto como pudo para observar correr al niño.

- Kawaii... - la miré. Franziska nunca decía esas palabras, no era su estilo. Pero la pequeña no me estaba mirando, sino que observaba a su alrededor -

- ¿Quieres bajar? - dio un respingo y se ruborizó. Sonrió, una sonrisa llena de pequeños dientecitos blancos, y asintió. La dejé en el suelo, y ella echó a correr hacia mi otro yo –

- ¡Miley, espérame! ¡Que me esperes te digo! ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Aquí, detrás de este árbol! - ambos empezaron a correr y a jugar a perseguirse. Franziska, a mi lado, frunció el ceño -

- Sinceramente, no recuerdo todo esto, si realmente nos hubiera pasado, ¿no deberíamos recordarlo?

- Mm... quizá – asentí – De todas formas, ¿me podrías explicar qué ha pasado? Lleváis un rato hablando de un árbol, o no sé qué...

- Cierto, tú no estabas entonces... el enano me dijo que habían estado plantando un árbol aquí pero que, de pronto, comenzó a crecer muy deprisa. Cuando paró, parece ser que mi pequeña yo se asustó y se metió a la casa. Miley la estaba buscando cuando le encontré.

- Ya veo... ¿Qué árbol era ese?

- Aún no nos lo han dicho. Han salido corriendo.

- Déjales jugar un rato... ¿Pasearías conmigo? - dio un respingo y me miró, ruborizándose levemente. Extendí mi brazo - ¿Franziska?

- A-ah, sí...

Lo tomó, sin pensarlo mucho, y comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente entre los árboles, mirando de reojo a los críos que jugaban a perseguirse. Franziska suspiró.

- ¿Crees que estamos locos?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Venga ya! ¿Niños que viajan al futuro y se encuentran con sus yos futuros? Eso sólo ocurre en los libros de fantasía.

- Oh, eso... Bueno, no creo que debamos pensar mucho en ello... Acabaremos aún más locos. Además, los locos no se plantean su propia locura, ya sabes.

- Cierto. Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?

- De momento, vigilarles y cuidar de ellos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que les pase algo.

- Ya...

- Por cierto, Franziska... Me gusta tu vestido hoy – ella se miró y esbozó una sonrisilla irónica -

- ¿No me digas...?

Pero no llegué a contestarle, ya que Franziska pequeña gritó, y ambos salimos corriendo a ver qué ocurría. Por suerte, no estaban muy lejos, apenas algunos metros. Parecía haberse caído mientras corría para que Miles no la atrapara. Franziska llegó primero y aupó a la pequeña hábilmente, sentándola sobre su regazo en cuclillas. Parecía a punto de llorar, pero por supuesto, no lo haría.

- ¿Estás bien, te has hecho daño?

- Q-qué va. Sólo me he tropezado – Franziska le apartó las manos de la rodilla y descubrió unos pequeños raspones que no parecían profundos. Asintió y dejó a la niña en el suelo –

- Vamos a lavártelo y luego buscamos el árbol de lque estábais hablando. Debe de ser de los más nuevos, ¿no? - me miró y me encogí de hombros -

- Sinceramente, yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de haber plantado un árbol nunca, ni antes ni después de venir a la mansión von Karma. Que yo recuerde, estos árboles han sido siempre árboles adultos. Dudo que encontremos alguno significativamente más joven.

- ¿No deberíamos poder recordarlo?

- ¿Hablas de lo de haber viajado al futuro? - ella asintó - ¿Quién sabe? ¿Y si al volver perdemos la memoria o algo así? - me dirigió una mirada escéptica y me encogí de hombros de nuevo – No me mires así. Después de todo, si existen los viajes en el tiempo, ¿por qué va a ser imposible perder la memoria?

- Puede que tengas razón – concedió –

- Anda, averigüémoslo. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es ayudar a estos niños a volver a su tiempo.

Tomé a Franziska pequeña de los brazos de la mayor, y la senté en el bordillo de la fuentecilla que había en el centro del jardín de los von Karma. Franziska se acercó y me observó en silencio mientras yo limpiaba la pequeña herida con suavidad. Yo pequeño tomó la mano de Franziska pequeña.

- Lo siento mucho, estaba corriendo muy deprisa.

- No, es culpa mía... No miré por dónde iba.

Franziska, a mi lado, dio un respingo. La miré.

- Yo nunca habría dicho algo así, ni siquiera con tres años, miles Edgeworth. Lo digo en serio – susurró en inglés, deprisa -

- Vamos, vamos... Sí que lo habrías hecho. Siempre y cuando tu padre no estuviera cerca. Eras mucho más abierta de pequeña – le sonreí, aunque ella, frustrada, me fustigó con su látigo. Con fuerza - ¡Hey!

- Que no, te digo.

- Ya, ya... Lo que tú digas.

Terminé de lavar la rodilla de Franziska pequeña y le acomodé el flequillo con suavidad. Me sonrió y tendió los brazos para que la bajara de vuelta al suelo. Así lo hice, y luego ella se giró hacia su yo mayor.

- El árbol es aquel. Recuerdo que tenía esa forma.

- Sí, debe ser ese – asintió Miles pequeño -

Nos acercamos, con curiosidad contenida, pero el árbol era sólo eso, un árbol de lo más normal. No ocurrió nada cuando mi yo pequeño lo tocó, ni tampoco cuando Franziska pequeña dio una vuelta a su alrededor, dubitativa. Me acerqué yo también, hasta poder apoyar la espalda contra el tronco. Llamé a Franziska con un gesto, pero no quiso acercarse.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Este árbol, es raro. No me gusta, Miles Edgeworth, lo digo en serio. Aléjate. Alejaros todos.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No lo notas? Es como... como una energía... Lo cierto es que no es la primera vez que lo siento. Es la misma sensación de que hay algo fuera de sitio que cuando esa Fey trae de vuelta a los muertos.

- Bueno, en este caso ocurre igual. Nos ha traído a dos personas cuyo presente es nuestro pasado. Es como traer a nuestro presente a alguien cuyo presente es el pasado porque está muerto. Nunca me lo habías contado, es curioso que tengas ese tipo de sensaciones... ¿lo sabe Maya?

- Por supuesto que no lo sabe. No habría vivido para contarlo, y entonces la canalizada sería yo.

Sonreí levemente. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Franziska tenía su propio sentido del humor, algo seco y oscuro, pero divertido para quien sabía apreciarlo. Luego me encogí de hombros y extendí los brazos hacia ella.

- Nunca te hizo daño estar cerca de Maya mientras canalizaba. Ya sabes que sólo pueden canalizarse espíritus.

- Estos niños nos son espíritus, ya lo sabes. Tú mismo has traído a la pequeña en brazos – me eché a reír -

- Sí, sí... Los dos estamos igual de perdidos en esto. ¿Vienes o no?

Recelosa, se acercó hasta tomar inconscientemente mi mano. Mm, mal movimiento. Tiré de ella rápidamente hasta hacerla caer contra mi pecho. Se ruborizó muy levemente cuando rodeé su cintura con los brazos.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Añade dramatismo al asunto, ¿no crees? - ella contuvo la respiración por un instante, y me demoré contando las prácticamente invisibles pecas en su rostro, medio escondidas bajo la base de su maquillaje. Ella se removió y la dejé ir -

- Vaya, gracias...

- No te enfades. Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, soy así de tonto – se echó a reír -

- Demasiado romántico para tu propio bien, en mi opinión.

Miles pequeño se echó a reír, haciéndonos sonreír a ambos, y Franziska le revolvió el pelo con cierta ternura. Aunque intentara no mostrarlo, tenía cierta debilidad por los niños.

- Bueno, veamos – empecé. Los niños se acercaron más, quedando Franziska la más alejada de mí – Contadnos exactamente todo lo que ocurrió antes de plantar el árbol – ellos cruzaron una elocuente mirada y Miles pequeño se encogió de hombros. Eso me preocupó un poco, iban a ocultarnos algo. Miré a Franziska -

- Bueno, no me digas que no peudes descubrir una simple _contradicción_, Miles Edgeworth – sonrió. Los niños fruncieron el ceño, pero no contesté -

- Adelante, entonces, contadnos.

Franziska pequeña señaló a Miles pequeño con la mano abierta.

- Cuéntaselo tú, Miley.

- Oh, bueno... ese día comimos, eh... manzanas. Muchas manzanas. Guardamos las semillas y vinimos aquí a plantarlas. Nos llevó un rato encontrar un buen lugar y los utensilios necesarios, alrededor de una hora. Después cavé un hoyo en el suelo y Franziska acomodó las semillas dentro. Después lo volvimos a tapar y lo regamos. Y, al regarlo, fue cuando comenzó a crecer de golpe. Era... hipnotizante, de alguna manera. Cuando pudimos apartar la vista, creo que ya habíamos aparecido aquí.

Me quedé en silencio un instante, pero no le hice repetirlo todo. La idea de comer manzanas no tenía ningún sentido.

- Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta ya, Miles, pero este árbol _no_ es un manzano – él miró a un costado -

- Vale, vale. No sé de dónde salieron las semillas. Pero el resto da igual.

- ¿Y de dónde salieron entonces? - me giré hacia Franziska pequeña, quien se encogió un poco sobre sí misma –

- ¿Y yo por qué debería saberlo?

- Porque Miles no lo sabe, asumo que las semillas las has encontrado tú en alguna parte – negó tranquilamente con la cabeza -

- Sí, pero resulta que no lo sé. Y no tienes ninguna prueba.

- No necesito ninguna prueba – Franziska chasqueó la lengua y restalló su látigo en el aire –

- ¿Sabes algo? Me cansé de esperar a que lo averigües por las buenas – se acercó a mi yo pequeño y, de un movimiento fluido y rápido, enredó su látigo en su cuello, casi como si le fuera a ahogar – A ver, empieza a hablar. ¿De dónde sacaste las semillas? - habló en alemán, y comprendí qué estaba planeando. La niña abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca -

- ¡N-no, no le hagas daño! Y-yo... ¡estuve jugando con Violet en la mañana! ¡L-lo siento, lo siento mucho! Sé que tenía que estar estudiando, pero hacía mucho que no la veía, y es tan divertido plantar semillas... - estaba temblando. Franziska y yo nos miramos –

- Está bien... N-no voy a ser yo la que te regañe... - una honda tristeza me inundó al ver cómo Franziska liberaba a Miles pequeño con la compasión rebosando de sus ojos azules. De modo que recordaba las duras jornadas de estudio a las que su padre la sometía... -

- Bueno, ahora que ya sabemos que las semillas te las dio Violet, ¿qué hacemos? No es como si fuera un dato muy particular, no exactamente.

- Violet es experta en asuntos paranormales. Deberíamos ir a verla.

- ¿Violet es una psíquica o algo así? - sonreí – Hace mucho que no sé nada de ella. Era muy buena amiga tuya cuando érais pequeñas, y yo también la quería mucho... Pero después tuve que volver a los Estados Unidos y no sé que fue de ella.

- En absoluto, Violet es costurera, y por lo que sé, una muy buena. Oí que además, llevaba una relación bastante buena con un hombre de su edad, y creo que dijo algo de matrimonio. De hecho, me lo dijo hace una semana nada más.

- ¿Se casa? Tenía... Tenía cuatro años más que tú apenas, ¿no? - ella se encogió de hombros -

- Ya sabes que ella nunca dice mucho de sí misma. Fue sólo un comentario que me dió en qué pensar – asentí lentamente –

- ¿Y qué tiene ella que ver con nuestros niños? - un leve escalofrío me recorrió al decir eso. Sonaba tan... como si fuéramos... -

- A Violet le gusta todo ese rollo paranormal, a lo mejor se le ocurre algo que podamos hacer. Además, es una buena amiga mía, no dirá nada acerca del tema si se lo pedimos.

- Sí, eso es una gran ventaja. Quizá tengas razón

- Siempre la tengo – sonrió con suficiencia – Vamos. Tenemos que alistarnos y coger una chaqueta o algo. Hace demasiado frío.

- ¿Y ellos...? - se encogió de hombros -

- Tu ropa debería estar guardada en el ático. Saquemos algo.

- ¿Sigue allí?

- Debería. Nadie la ha movido – asentí -

- ¿Y ella?

- Le pondré una mantita o algo, creo que no conservo nada de cuando era _tan_ pequeña.

- Habrá que comprarle algo – me encogí de hombros, pero ella asintió -

- Cierto. No sabemos cuánto tiempo se quedarán.

- Ya...

Aún nos quedamos por el jardín un rato, dando vueltas, pensando opciones, hasta que a los niños les empezó a entrar frío. Una vez dentro, Franziska me dio la llave del ático y me dirigí allí a buscar algo para mi yo pequeño mientras ella iba a buscar con qué abrigar a la más pequeña. Sólo tenía tres años, ¡era casi un bebé! Hablaba con propiedad, sí, y era increíblemente despierta para su edad, sí, pero, ¿cómo íbamos a cuidar de ella? No me había atrevido a expresar mis preocupaciones en alto, porque sabía que Franziska se habría reído, pero poco a poco empecé a caer en la cuenta de que en cuestión de una hora había pasado de ser un simple fiscal a ser el niñero de nuestras versiones en miniatura. Suspiré y empecé a rebuscar, mientras mi yo pequeño me miraba, envuelto en mi chaqueta roja, demasiado grande para él.

Finalmente, encontré unas cajas al fondo con etiquetas, cada una con años que las diferenciaban. Saqué la de la edad de yo pequeño y la abrí. Franziska apareció en ese momento, con la niña en brazos, y tuve que reconocer que, por un instante, se me cortó la respiración. La miré embelesado, mientras ella sorteaba obstáculos y se acercaba.

- ¿Has encontrado algo?

- Acabo de encontrar la caja, estaba muy guardada...

- Es muy vieja. No puedo creer que ya han pasado veinte años. En fin, ten. Ya busco yo algo, acabaremos antes.

Cogí torpemente a Franziska pequeña de sus brazos, no muy seguro de lo que había. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía ninguna práctica. Miré a ambas, estaban hermosas. Franziska no llevaba su ropa de trabajo habitual, sino que llevaba unos vaqueros azules pegados y un jersey azul oscuro con cuello en V que contrastaba deliciosamente con su piel nívea, con sus ojos azul hielo. La niña, por el contrario, sí que seguía llevando la misma ropa de antes, pero iba envuelta completamente en un enorme chal que alguna vez el Sr. von Karma le había traído a su hija de París. No sabría ponerle nombre a la tela, tan suave, tan cálida bajo mi tacto. Finalmente Franziska encontró mi ropa, y se la pasó a mi yo pequeño, quien se la puso inmediatamente, cambiando unos pantalones cortos por unos vaqueros oscuros y unas botas de cuero marrones. Sobre la camisa y chaleco que llevaba, se puso una americana negra y una bufanda gris. Aunque quedase mal que yo lo pensara, tenía que admitir que mi yo pequeño estaba muy guapo así vestido. Pasé por mi cuarto para coger una chaqueta y mis llaves y cartera, y regresé con los otros al hall. Franziska y yo nos miramos.

- ¿Y ahora...?

- Voy a llamar a Violet antes de ir – decidió – A lo mejor no está en casa.

- Buena idea.

Y así lo hizo. Violet contestó, sin embargo, tras unas pocas palabras pareció quedar claro que no podríamos ir. Franziska negó con la cabeza y colgó poco después.

- Aunque parezca increíble, hasta dentro de tres días Violet no puede. Le he dicho que le haremos una visita entonces.

- Bien. Pero, ¿y si para entonces ya se han ido? - se encogió de hombros y reacomodó a Franziska pequeña en sus brazos –

- Entonces iremos solo nosotros y no le diremos nada del asunto.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Vamos a dar una vuelta. Podríamos ir a la biblioteca...

- Dudo que encuentres algo interesante en los libros. La mayoría será ficción o de dudoso origen – se encogió de hombros otra vez –

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

- Se me ocurre que quizá Maya podría saber algo.

- ¿Fey? Ese será mi último recurso, recuérdalo.

- Vamos a merendar algo primero – sugerí – Tal vez se nos ocurra algo así.

- ¡Sí! - ambos niños se apuntaron enseguida, y Franziska sonrió levemente, asintiendo -

- Está bien. Vamos a tomar algo por ahí.

(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.) (._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.) (._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)

Encendí la calefacción de mi coche, que arrancó con un suave ronroneo del motor. Miré a Franziska, que sostenía a su yo pequeño en su regazo, y a mi yo pequeño por el retrovisor, en el asiento de atrás. Arranqué y conduje en silencio, en dirección a una cafetería a la que alguna vez había ido con Franziska.

Sin embargo, durante la merienda no descubrimos nada, excepto lo difícil que podía resultar cuidar de nosotros mimos.

(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.) (._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.) (._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)

Franziska se dejó caer, agotada, en el embozo de mi cama. Le sonreí, y ella se ruborizó. Iba a decir algo, pero sonó mi teléfono, y me hizo señas para que lo cogiera.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Edgeworth! - suspiré -

- Wright, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te das cuenta de que estoy al otro lado del mundo?

- No importa, la llamada la paga Maya. Al fin y al cabo, es ella la que quería llamarte.

- ¿Oh?

- Dijo algo sobre un presentimiento y sobre llamarte. Lleva todo el día igual – me encogí de hombros –

- Pues pregúntale qué le pasa...

- No quiere decírmelo, pero eso da igual... Te oigo cansado, ¿va todo bien allá?

- Todo va bien. Estoy cansado porque es de noche, Wright.

- Hmm...

- ¿Qué?

- Oh, nada, nada... No te preocupes. Eh... Te paso con Maya, ¿vale? Creo que por fin se ha decidido.

- Vale...

- ¡Sr. Edgeworth!

- Oh, hola, eh, Maya...

- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo últimamente?

- ¿Estás hablando con Maya Fey? - inquirió Franziska al mismo tiempo. Asentí y le pedí silencio con la mano. Se puso de pie – No le vayas a decir...

- Han aparecido en mi casa dos niños que dicen ser Franziska y yo de pequeños – solté rápidamente, huyendo de Franziska y encerrándome en el baño contiguo –

- ¡Lo sabía, sabía que algo así ocurriría!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y sabes cómo devolverlos a su tiempo? Porque te aseguro que son muy reales, Maya, y son definitivamente _nosotros_.

- Hm, no, ¿por qué?

- ¡Porque no pueden desaparecer de su tiempo! Entonces nosotros no existiríamos.

- ¡Ah! De acuerdo, investigaré sobre ello. Aunque Pearl va a tener un sesión seria pronto... ¡Le llamaré dentro de cinco días y le diré lo que he podido averiguar! ¡Hasta pronto, Sr. Edgeworth!

- A-adiós...

Ella colgó, con su habitual ánimo imperturbable. Suspiré y me dejé caer contra la puerta. ¿Qué me había hecho contárselo? Lo cierto es que no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro es que si esos niños seguían aquí mucho tiempo, la relación entre Franziska y yo nunca volvería a ser lo mismo... Para bien o para mal... Regresé a mi habitación, donde me recibió una serie de fuertes latigazos que me cortaron las manos al intentar protegerme con ellas. Pero Franziska no se disculpó al ver las heridas.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Te dije que no se lo contases a la Fey! ¡Ahora lo sabrá todo el mundo!

- ¡Pero quizá pueda ayudarnos! ¿Es que no lo ves? Nosotros solos no podemos con esto – le sujeté las muñecas y la empujé hasta sentarla sobre la cama –

- ¡No me importa! ¿Y qué hay de Violet! ¡Ella puede ayudarnos!

- ¡Franziska, por favor! Vas a despertar a los críos por esta tontería – me miró un segundo, sorprendida, y luego asintió en silencio. Tiró con fuerza para soltarse de mi agarre, pero no la dejé, de modo que acabamos tirados en la cama en una pose un tanto... comprometida –

- ¡Miles Edgeworth! - se ruborizó y trató de soltarse, sin éxito –

- Prométeme que no vas a volver a darme – dije, intentando sonar firme. Bufó y asintió. Me levanté – Voy a lavarme las manos antes de que se infecten... Cámbiate antes de que vuelva – volvió a asentir –

Me aparté del todo, y la miré. Esa imagen se grabó entonces en mi mente, por siempre. Franziska, aún tumbada en mi cama, sujetándose las muñecas suavemente, ruborizada y mirándome con esos ojos azules suyos muy abiertos de asombro. Me sentí ruborizar.

- Pero bueno, ¿y ahora qué te pasa? - miró a otro lado y se sentó -

- Nada...

- ¿Estás segura...?

- Nunca me habías hablado así...

- ¿Qué...? B-bueno, tú tampoco me habías dado tanto con el látigo nunca – le mostré las manos, que tenían varios cortes, y se ruborizó –

No dijo nada más, de modo que me fui. Me cambié de ropa y lavé los cortes que, si bien no eran _muy_ profundos, sangraban, y la piel estaba irritada e inflamada. Suspiré. La inflamación bajaría para mañana, pero los cortes no desaparecerían al menos en una semana. Cuando regresé, ella ya estaba en pijama también, sentada en el embozo de la cama. En silencio, ambos nos acostamos y apagamos la luz. Ella suspiró.

- Recuérdame por qué estamos compartiendo cama, Miles Edgeworth.

- Porque los niños no querían dormir separados.

- Ah, sí...

- No es como si fuera la primera vez...

- Éramos pequeño, Miles – su voz era apenas un susurro –

- ¿Qué ha cambiado? - hubo un silencio, y luego ella se giró hacia mí, buscándome a tientas –

- Los dos hemos cambiado, ¿no crees...? Pero tienes razón, en el fondo todo sigue siendo lo mismo...

Finalmente, una mano fría se posó en mi brazo, y poco después apoyó su mejilla contra mi hombro. Sorprendido, me moví hasta acomodarla entre mis brazos, y así nos quedamos hasta que el sueño nos alcanzó.

- Lo siento, hermanito... – murmuró, ya medio dormida, poniendo su mano sobre la mía. Sonreí un poco, pero no llegué a contestar, ya estaba dormido –

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo segundo!

:3333

Les gustó? Les gustó, les gustó?

Déjenme saberlo, síii? :33

Espero no tardar demasiado en subir el siguiente, demo, para más referencias, mirar la nota de autor del comienzo :P

xD

Saludos

Isacullen-Timeguardian


	4. Cap 3: Llévame a las Estrellas

Minna! He REGRESADO!

:D

No saben lo feliz que estoy porque en estas pasadas vacaciones he escrito muchísimo para tan poco tiempo, así que ahora tengo este y otros dos capítulos terminados!

Eso sí, los subiré con moderación, porque sino no me llegan hasta las siguientes vacaciones!

Ya tengo toda la historia planeada, así que sé seguro que la voy a terminar, así que no se preocupe nadie. Y bueno, a lo importante.

Subiré capi, o intentaré subirlo, en el plazo de un mes.

Y aquí hago un llamamiento a Rocktulador, que sé que va a leer esto (?) y que más o menos le importa porque (recordemos) este fic es su regalo de cumpleaños (y pienso hacerlo entero y subir el epílogo el día de su siguiente cumpleaños este año, así como dato)

Rock-chan: si ves que se me está pasando de fecha, pls, recuérdamelo! Probablemente estaré de exámenes ;)

Volviendo al resto, si alguien quiere recordármelo también, que no dude en darle a review o por PM y yo contesto, que eso sí lo veré por la notificación

Thankies a todos por cooperar conmigo por mi falta de cabeza para fechas!

Este capi, como premio por haberme esperado tanto tiempo (u.u gomengomen, desde enero creo que no publico D: o febrero...? no importa, la cosa es que fue hace mucho, gomen) es extra largo, L-sized! Son diez páginas de word, sí, sé que no es mucho, pero oye, que los otros eran cinco o seis. No sé qué me pasa que no avanzo más de ahí xD

Y ya, voy a dejar de ser tan pesada porque los aburro y no van a comenzar nunca a leer que es lo interesante xD

Por último gracias a todos por leer, los adoro, los quiero un montón, incluso a esos que leen pero no dejan review ni ponen en favoritos, que digo yo que alguno habrá (?) pues a esos también los quiero, espero que disfruten un montón leyendo mi fic. BESOS, GUAPOS Y GUAPAS. SÍ, VOSOTROS, LOS QUE ESTÁIS LEYENDO ESTO. :3

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney no me pertenece, es ****propiedad de Capcom, lo que sí me pertenece es esta trama, el OC Violet, y cualquier definición o explicación inventada de los hechos paranormales que plagan mi fic.**

* * *

Franziska's POV

- No tengo palabras. De verdad, Franny, no las tengo. Nunca había visto algo así. Casi parecen vuestros hijos, si no os hubiera conocido de pequeños. No sé realmente qué decir.

- Ya... – miré a los niños, que correteaban por la casa. Bueno, ella correteaba, Miley la seguía tranquilamente. Suspiré, y devolví la mirada a Violet, que también les observaba, perpleja – ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Aparecieron de pronto, y... No sé, ya no sé qué hacer. Llevan aquí desde el sábado... ¿No será malo?

- Debo admitir que no es la primera vez que oigo hablar acerca de gente que afirma hacer viajado en el timpo; sin embargo, sí que es la primera vez que lo veo con mis propios ojos... no sabría decirte. Dijiste que Miles había hablado con una amiga vuestra que es médium, ¿no es así? - me ruboricé, y asentí. Aún no podía creer que me hubiera hecho eso – Creo que deberíais ir a visitarla. Es probable que ella sepa más que yo.

- Ya veo...

- Aunque, si quieres, ¡puedo leerte las cartas! - se echó a reír, sabedora de que no era real, pero sí divertido. Sonreí. Le había dicho incontables veces que no, pero... Me encogí de hombros y arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. Luego recogió las cartas que siempre tenía en su mesita, las barajó y comenzó a sacarlas con tranquilidad – ¿Sabes...? La gente que está inquieta o indecisa recurre a las cartas sin darse cuenta. Dice mucho de tu estado de ánimo que me hayas dicho que sí – me volví a ruborizar y me encogí de hombros. Ella sonrió – Diría que te sienta bien hacer de madre.

- No digas esas cosas, por favor. Es sólo que.. no me gustan las cosas que se salen de mis esquemas.

- Necesitas control, puedo entender eso. Oh, vaya, tienes buenas cartas, Franziska... Esto dice que te enamorarás, harás un viaje... Tomarás decisiones importantes. Algunas buenas... y otras no tanto...

- Para – me crucé de brazos – Te lo estás inventando para poder decirme "te lo dije" después – pareció ofendida -

- Yo no hago esas cosas, Franziska, y me molesta que lo insinúes.

- Tch.

- ¿Debería seguir?

- Por favor, hazlo – la animó Miles a mi lado, mirándome con el ceño fruncido – Últimamente está más sensible que de costumbre; te pido que lo comprendas, la situación es un poco extrema – ella sonrió –

- Sí, sí... Lo siento. Veamos. También veo una carta para la muerte... Pero está rodeada de cartas buenas, así que dudo que te pase nada... La última es confusa – admitió al final – Puede significar que entras en un compromiso imporante, o que te defraudan... Y está entre la muerte y el amor, así que es difícil de decir. Tienes muchas cartas buenas, pero...

- No especules, sé que te encanta, pero así está bien, gracias – ella asintió, pero no recogió las cartas, sino que se quedó viéndolas. Cuando por fin las recogió, fue para volverlas a ehcar. Sonrió ampliamente, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Miré a Miles, pero él parecía igual de perdido que yo –

- ¿Violet? - me sonrió -

- ¿Quieres mi teoría sobre...?

- Te dije que no... ¿Qué es eso? ¿De quién son esas cartas?

- No puedo decírtelo sin el expreso consentimiento suyo, y ahora no puedo preguntárselo, pero... Creo que has tenido mucha suerte, Franziska. Mucha.

Me dirigió entonces una mirada que yo no había visto desde que éramos niñas. Me ruboricé, mi respiración atascándose en mi garganta. Levanté las manos para cubrirme las mejillas arreboladas.

- ¡No, no, no, Violet! ¡No necesito más quebraderos de cabeza! No me puedo quejar, de pequeños éramos muy obedientes, pero no es fácil, ¡y ya bastante me cuesta a mí una sola cosa!

- Pero si no he abierto la boca... - Miles frunció el ceño hacia mí -

- No, pero conozco esa mirada, y no, Violet, ¡no! Me tomó años que dejaras de hacer eso, y porque unos críos han aparecido en nuestra casa no te voy a permitir retomar esa mala costumbre – ella sonrió, con esos ojos de nuevo -

- Franziska, tu padre yo no podrá volver... No puede volver a hacerte daño... - jadeé. Me tapé los oídos, por si acaso. Menée la cabeza -

- ¡No! ¡No, Violet, cállate! ¡Silencio, te digo! - bajó la mirada y yo aparté la mía. Suspiré – No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme de eso ni en ese tono nunca más, ¿entendido?

- Te lo dije entonces, Franziska... Esperaré hasta que tú seas la que quiere hablar del tema – asentí. Forzar a Violet era difícil, y, sinceramente, no quería profundizar en el tema -

- Bien, sigue esperand... - una mano pequeñita se posó en mi hombro y levanté la cabeza - ¿Miley?

- ¿Estás bien? - miré al niño, una réplica exacta de Miles cuando era pequeño, e hice un esfuerzo por sonreírle. No, él no había tenido la culpa, como yo pensé en su momento... -

- Sí, sí, descuida... es sólo que no me gusta hablar del tema... Ya he discutido antes con Violet de lo mismo. No te preocupes... ¿Y Franziska? - él señaló detrás de mí, a su copia, y me giré para verle sostener a la bebé. Asentí –

- Violet, ¿querrías cuidar a los críos un segundo? Me gustaría preguntar una cosa a Franziska – comentó Miles, con ese tono suyo que avisaba que pretendía salirse con la suya sin importar qué. Violet asintió, y nosotros nos levantamos -

Salimos al pasillo, cerrando la puerta del acogeor salón de Violet. La puerta era de cristal translúcido, de modo que no encendimos la luz. Se veía lo suficiente. Me apoyé al lado de la puerta, pero Miles me imitó, quedando muy cerca. Suspiré, y me giré a encararle.

- ¿Qué, Miles?

- ¿Qué fue eso, Franziska? Estabas tan tranquila hablando con Violet y de repente empezaste a gritar incoherencias... Me sorprendiste, tú no eres así de emotiva. Ni siquiera con todo el asunto de los niños.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – le espeté –

- Puede, pero quiero saber qué está pasando... - le interrumpí, poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho. Me dejó hacer -

- Ahora no es el mejor momento, y sinceramente no quiero contártelo. Así que vamos, cuanto antes acabemos con esto mejor.

- Violet no puede ayudarnos de todas maneras, Ziska – me cogió la mano pero sin apartarla de su pecho. Me di cuenta de que podía sentir sus latidos. Me ruboricé, claro -

- Entonces vámonos a casa. Llama a esa médium y pregúntale si ha encontrado algo, o...

En ese momento él suspiró, atrayéndome hacia sí bruscamente de forma que pudiera abrazarme. Sentí que se me coloreaban las mejillas del todo, y me congelé en el sitio. Ahora también podía _oír_ sus latidos... Volvió a suspirar y empezó a acariciarme el pelo.

- Tienes que relajarte. Últimamente no haces más que hablarme como si yo fuera a agredirte de repente... Estoy en tu bando, Ziska, ¿o ya lo has olvidado? Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré.

- No tiene nada que ver con eso...

- ¿Y entonces qué te ocurre? Sé que te molestó que hablase con Maya, pero tienes que reconocer que estamos metidos en una situación bastante particular – respiré hondo, empapándome en su olor -

- Miles... _No_ voy a hablar de eso. Es un tema que no he hablado con nadie desde que era una niña... Y no voy a hacerlo ahora. Haz lo que quieras, no voy a decírtelo.

- Está bien, sólo... Confía en mí, Ziska. Un poquito al menos, ¿vale? Haz un esfuerzo, por los niños... No podemos permitir que les pase nada.

- No hables así, Miles. Te... te lo s-suplico – me mordí el labio – Me molestas.

- Ya. Pero piénsalo, ¿vale? - me las arreglé para asentir -

Me soltó lentamente, aún acariciando suavemente mi pelo, y fui yo la que finalmente me aparté del todo. Odiaba con todo mi ser tener que suplicar nada, pero a la hora de hacer callar a Miles, eran las palabras más simples y efectivas.

Volvimos con Violet, pero ella no tenía nada que pudiera ayudarnos, como dijo al comienzo. Aún así nos quedamos varias horas esa tarde. Hacía tanto que no la veía...

Inevitablemente, fue la hora de volver a casa. Tomé en brazos a Franziska, que se dormía en mi regazo, y la acomodé dentro del chal. Violet me sonrió mientras Miles ayudaba a su adormecida miniatura a ponerse su chaqueta.

- Ha sido un placer volver a veros, Miles, Franziska... Os deseo la mejor de las suertes con todo este asunto. Y... Miles – él sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella murmuró algo en su oído que le hizo sonrojar. Chasqueé la lengua -

- Vamos, Miles... Los enanos tienen que dormir, y yo también... Maya dijo que llamaría mañana, ¿no? - él asintió -

- Sí, será mejor que esta noche descansemos bien.

- Ha sido una tade estupenda, chicos – Violet revolvió el pelo de Miley, tal y como habíamos decidido llamar al crío, así como Ziska a la niña – Gracias por venir.

- A ti, por recibirnos – contestó Miles mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta. Abracé brevemente a mi amiga -

- Gracias, Violet...

- Por nada, Franziska... Espero haberos ayudado en algo – me encogí de hombros -

- Sabes que no me gusta lo paranormal, pero después de esto, tengo que decir que tu lectura de mis cartas me intriga. Bastante – sonrió -

- Infórmame si pasa algo, ¿sí? - asentí – No te preocupes tanto, Franziska, el futuro puede cambiar con mucha facilidad.

- Ya...

Miles abrió la puerta del auto y todos entramos en silencio. Los niños estaban ya agotados, de modo que condujo rápidamente de vuelta a casa.

Una vez allí, les dejamos en su cama, que aún insistían en compartir, y nos fuimos al cuarto de él. Le miré de reojo, y se llevó una mano a la cara.

- Te cedo el baño. Tú primero, luego hablamos.

Alcé una ceja, pero no dije nada y accedí. Me duché rápidamente, me lavé los dientes y me cambié de ropa. Seguidamente pasó él y yo procedí a secarme el pelo en frente de su espejo. Él pronto estuvo a mi lado, aún en silencio. Le puse el secador en la mano.

- Termina de secarme el pelo – se encogió de hombros y lo hizo -

Me gustaba que me tocara el pelo, tenía que admitirlo. Me relajaba, y me recordaba a mi infancia. En aquel entonces, yo le había amado tanto... Contuve las lágrimas. Miles Edgeworth ya no era parte de mi vida. Tenía que superarlo de una vez por todas... Y él eligió ese mismo intante para suspirar, apagar el secador de pelo y tirar de mí para que cayera sobre su cama. Jadeé, desprevenida, cuando él se dejó caer sobre mí sin avisar. No podía moverme. Le miré a los ojos.

- E-edgeworth, ¿qué crees que...? - se acercó, se acercó mucho. Tanto, que por un instante pensé que me besaría -

- Mírate, Franziska. Llevas toda la tarde así... Desde aquello que dijo o hizo Violet... No sé lo que fue, pero quiero que me lo cuentes. Me destroza verte tan intranquila.

- N-no sé de qué me hablas. Es cierto que perdí la compostura en aquel momento en casa de Violet, pero fue una tontería, y me niego a contártelo, Edgeworth. Punto final.

- ¿Por qué nunca confías en mí, Franziska? ¿He hecho algo mal? Siempre he procurado pensar en ti a la hora de tomar decisiones... ¿Es que en algún momento te he herido? - suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, prácticamente pegado a mí. Se me empezó a acelerar el pulso, y traté de apartarle, sin éxito. Bufé -

- Edgeworth, ¿quieres dejar de ser tan dramático? No es que no confíe en ti, sólo, es muy personal, ¿vale? No me hagas esto, hermanito... Cuando esté preparada, te lo diré. Si llego a estarlo – rió, haciéndome cosquillas, y volvió a mirarme a los ojos con ironía -

- ¿Estás segura de eso que acabas de decir? Es raro verte prometiendo respuestas, y aún más raro verte admitiendo no estar preparada – bufé de nuevo y aparté la vista. Estaba tomándome el pelo -

- Tómame en serio de vez en cuando, Edgeworth, podría serte útil – me guiñó un ojo y me besó suavemente en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de la boca -

- A sus órdenes, Srta. Von Karma – murmuró. Se veía casi seductor -

En ese momento pasó de lado a lado a su extremo de la cama y se metió bajo las mantas con gracia. Me le quedé mirando, y si no me le tiré encima fue por pura vergüenza. Solía olvidar lo estimulante que podía llegar a ser este hombre si se lo proponía, y, por ahora, lo estaba consiguiendo. Es decir, gatear por tu cama de esa manera debería ser ilegal. Traté de controlar mis pensamientos y el alocado latido de mi corazón, y me giré para entrar a la cama yo también. Sólo habían pasado tres noches, y aún era algo incómodo, pero tenía que admitir que era muy relajante despertar cada mañana en sus brazos, con sus manos enredadas en mi pelo, o en la cintura de mi pijama. Ver a Miles nada más despertar era un privilegio que se me había retirado de niña, y ahora comprobaba que tenía que haberlo retomado antes. Porque sí, este hombre, que antes que cualquier cosa era mi rival, también era mi debilidad. Sentir cómo trataba de enfocar su vista al despertar, su sonrisa al verme, cómo se sentían sus dedos al peinar mi cabello en las noches hasta que uno de los dos cayera dormido, o en las mañanas para despertarme si él lo hacía antes que yo...

Él apagó la luz y buscó mi mano. Tiró de mí hacia sí, y me rodeó con sus brazos, y no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro. Apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho y cerré los ojos. Sabía que él podía sentir mi pulso acelerado, mi respiración entrecortada y el calor casi febril que se desprendía de mi piel cada vez que estaba él cerca. Sí, lo sabía. Pero en momentos como estos, no me importaba.

* * *

Miles' POV

/Flashback/

Observé, atónito, cómo Franziska aparecía en el marco de la puerta, vestida con la ropa de su difunta madre y la niña en brazos. Llevaba una falda larga con faldones, recta, de color rojo, zapatos delicados negros y una blusa de aspecto antiguo, pero de un blanco suave. Se había recogido el pelo con hoquillas y maña en un moño alto... ¿A qué estaba jugando con mis hormonas? Se encogió de hombros.

- Ziska encontró la ropa de mamá, no he sabido decirle que no...

- Ya... - asentí, un poco sin pensar, y se ruborizó -

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice Fey? - aghh... Odiaba darle malas noticias -

- Dice que es probable que su madre sepa algo, pero que para hablar con ella será necesario ir a Estados Unidos...

- Estarás de broma, ¿vamos a viajar hasta allí con dos niños? ¿Sabes lo difícil que va a ser? - se giró, y llamó a Miley. Él apareció pronto, y ella dejó a Ziska en el suelo a su lado – Miles y yo tenemos que hablar, niños. Enseguida iré a veros, mientras tanto, id al estudio – volvió a mirarme – Espero que tengas algo más que añadir. Algo como una buena excusa para hacerte caso.

Se cruzó de brazos, y por un momento sólo la miré. Dios mío, sí, siempre había pensado que era hermosa, pero por el amor del cielo, ¿qué estaba pasando últimamente conmigo? Ella empezó a impacientarse.

- ¿Y bien?

- P-porque... ¿te ves realmente bien con esa ropa? - se echó a reír, sinceramente, y perdí todo aire en los pulmones. Una imagen mental de Franziska cofiéndome de la chaqueta, de puntillas para besarme, asaltó mi imaginación en el peor momento posible. Sacudí la cabeza para enfriarla – N-no lo sé, Ziska, porque es necesario y punto. No veo el mal, y no tenemos por qué quedarnos por siempre... Podemos regresar después... - suspiró y se acercó hasta que su perfume invadió mis sentidos. Se me aceleró el pulso – Ziska, ¿va todo bien? - volvió a suspirar -

- Lo estoy intentando... No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? Convertirme en madre de dos críos de repente... Ambos lo estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos y aún así, no sé, ¿no tienes la sensación de que algo se escapa del cuadro? - me encogí de hombros -

- Yo no tengo tu sexto sentido, Ziska – se ruborizó -

- No me pongas diminutivos, o me confundiré con la niña...

- Pero ella no está ahora, _Ziska_... - miró a otro lado, enrojeciendo aún más, y me pregunté, como de costumbre, qué estaría pasando por su cabeza -

- No me estás tomando en serio, Miles. Hay algo que se me escapa.

- Zis, por mucho que lo pretendamos, ambos sabemos que no somos una familia. Es normal que haya cosas fuera de sitio – se quedó pensativa y luego se encogió de hombros -

- Quizá sea eso, la idea de que somos una familia extraña.

- Para empezar, tú y yo ni siquiera estamos juntos, no de esa forma, y ellos tampoco son nuestros críos, somos nosotros mismos.

- Y-ya... - se ruborizó – Puede que sea eso, sí.

Esta era mi oportunidad, me dije. Ahora estaba distraída o algo así. La tomé de los brazos para que me mirase y traté de sonar razonable.

- Ziska, tienes que entender que los niños no pueden quedarse aquí por simpre... Tenemos que ayudarles a regresar. Probablemente al volver pasarán malos momentos, cada uno los que le toquen, pero, ¿no crees que las consecuencias valen la pena? – volvió a desviar la mirada, y volvió a suspirar –

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé... Vete a mirarles, voy a buscar billetes de avión y una forma de conseguirles pasaportes – la detuve –

- Siento informarte de que van a tener que ser falsos, Ziska – puso mala cara – Sus huellas dactilares coincidirán con las nuestras.

- ¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué nosotros?! – lanzó su inseparable látigo contra la pared, estallando al fin. Suspiré. Me permitió abrazarla por detrás y, aunque no estaba llorando, su voz sonó quebrada – No quiero hacer esto, Miles...

- Lo haré yo... Tranquilízate, te lo ruego.

- Miles, no, es que no lo ves... Esa no es la solución...

- Es la única solución.

En ese momento, un grito nos distrajo a ambos. Tenía pinta de ser Miley. Echamos a correr, la niña se reía a carcajadas y señaló el armario del estudio. La miré sin comprender, hasta que Franziska abrió la puerta como una exhalación para sacar de él casi en brazos al pobre Miley. Una ola de comprensiva claustrofobia me recorrió. Él se abrazó a ella con fuerza, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

- Eso no fue bonito, Ziska – la regañé. Ella seguía sonriendo –

- ¡Pero estamos jugando!

- A Miley no le gusta entrar a sitios pequeños, oscuros y cerrados, Ziska, y tienes que respetarlo – la voz de Franziska sonaba algo melancólica, lo cual picó mi curiosidad, pero no dije nada –

- Pff... No eres divertido, Miley – se cruzó de brazos, y él, que ya había abierto los ojos, la miró enarcando las cejas –

- Bien, juega tú sola si tanto te aburro – se soltó despacito de Franziska y se fue de la habitación. Ziska, con los ojos como platos, le siguió –

- ¡Eh!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Venga! ¡Vamos, estábamos jugando!

- Pues ya no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú dijiste que te aburro.

- ¡No es justo! – él se giró y la zarandeó. Detuve a Franziska, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Yo nunca habría... –

- ¡No es justo que juegues con mis sentimientos Franziska von Karma y lo has hecho toda tu vida! ¡Prácticamente te puedo asegurarque lo seguirás haciendo siempre! – ambas parpadearon perplejas - ¿O me equivoco! – me miró, enfadado. Le sonreí, y me encogí de hombros con resignación –

- Es parte de su encanto, y lo sabes, Miley.

- ¡Esto no tiene nada de encantador! ¡No quiero a nadie cerca si lo que le hace feliz es verme sufrir!

- ¡Basta! – gritó la niña. Contenía las lágrimas cuando se abrazó a un muy sorprendido Miley. Sonreí. Él podía darse por vencido ya; Franziska, cuando era sincera, era el arma más letal – Basta, Miley...

- ¿Pero q-qué estás diciendo..._

- ¡Que no sigas, Miley, para! – asi sí que se echó a llorar - ¡Y-yo no quiero verte sufrir! ¡S-sólo era un juego! Yo... ... no quiero, ¡no quiero que me dejes sola, Miley! – él se ruborizó, y sonreí con nostalgia. Me miró, y me encogí de hombros –

- Franziska es ahora, aún muy pequeña para entenderlo, Miley – le murmuré – Aún muy pequeña.

- No es eso... – meneó la cabeza mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña, pegada a su cintura – Es sólo que sabe cómo manipularme.

- Yo también lo pensaba... pero, ¿sabes algo? Ella es aún demasiado pequeña para hablar de manipulación – me eché a reír – Dale tiempo.

- ¡Eh! – Franziska se quejó, dándome con el látigo –

- No, no, no puedes quejarte. Tu padre te influenció muchísimo, pero eso fue a partir de los seis o siete, cuando de verdad comenzaste a parecerte a él – volvió a darme con el látigo y se giró hacia su escritorio. Frunció el ceño, abrió un sobre, y luego soltó su contenido como si quemara, de forma que cayeron al suelo... –

- Eh. Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.

- ¿Qué es...?

- Pasaportes, Miles... Pasaportes de los críos...

- ¿Qué nombres tienen? – me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza –

- Pues lo nuestros, ¿cuáles sino? – me encogí de hombros - ¿Alguien sabe de dónde salió esto? No me gusta esta broma – pero no tenía pinta de que ellos supieran nada, y ella suspiró – Voy a buscar un vuelo a Estados Unidos en estos días, Miles, ocúpate de los niños un rato, ¿quieres? – asentí, guiándoles hacia afuera –

- Id al salón, iré en un instante – eso hicieron, y me giré hacia Franziska, quien tecleaba con rapidez en su ordenador - ¿De dónde...?

- No me mires a mí, ya te he dicho que no lo sé. Tú ahora ocúpate de hacer la maleta. Acabo de encontrar un buen vuelo, nos iremos pasado mañana.

/Fin flashback/

Y con esas, aquí estábamos. Acabábamos de pasar el control policial con los extraños pasaportes, y estábamos en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Miley leía un libro en alemán con extrema concentración, y ziska recitaba la tabla de multiplicar del siete al revés. No le tomé mucha importancia, ella siempre se había enorgullecido de sus matemáticas. Miré a Franziska, que peinaba el largo cabello azuloso de la niña con dulzura, al ritmo de la tonada infantil que acompañaba a la tabla. Parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, de modo que no la interrumpí. Poco después, embarcamos al avión.

Las cosas transurrieron con normalidad las primeras horas, durante las cuales los niños aún estuvieron entretenidos. Luego, obviamente, encontraron alguna razón para pelearse, hasta que Franziska estalló y les separó, poniéndose en el asiento entre ellos. Miley se cruzó de brazos a mi lado, no muy contento con el errático movimiendo del avión.

Cuando, después de cenar, Ziska se durmió, Franziska permitió que Miley se sentara con ella y la cuidara. Para cuando por fin se durmieron los dos, fue cuando me dirigó la palabra. Le sostuve la mirada, y muy lentamente, pasé mis dedos por su cabello, intentando relajarla. Su semblante se endureció.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Me preocupan muchas cosas, Miles

- ¿Como por ejemplo?

- Los pasaportes. Los niños. Lo que van a decir cuando volvamos. Tú y yo. Yo a secas. Nada tiene sentido, Miles – se quejó. Pero yo me había quedado con una frase en particular –

- ¿Yo y tú? – se tensó, y se mordió las mejillas por dentro acaricié el mentón para que lo relajara – Bebé, háblame, ¿qué...?

Abrí muchos los ojos y nos miramos, ambos en shock. Habían pasado _años_ desde la última vez que yo había iusado ese tono de voz tan... _íntimo_... Ambos desviamos la mirada un instante, y me ruboricé. ¿Por qué...? ¡Algo estaba mal conmigo! Su mano enguantada se posó sobre la mía y la miré de reojo, ruborizándome aún más.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Últimamente nada es lo mismo de antes... Tengo muchas... muchas ideas, muchas emociones enfrentradas ahora mismo – en uno de los actos más valientes de mi vida hasta entonces, subí el reposabrazos entre nosotros y la atraje hacia mí rodeándola con el brazo –

- Déjate llevar un poco, al menos hasta solucionar el tema de los niños. Así estarás más tranquila... Yo no te voy a juzgar por ello, Franziska.

- Esto no es sólo por los niños, Miles... Desde la muerte de Papa, siento que por fin soy libre... pero bajo el peso del apellido von Karma, siempre bajo el apellido.

- ¿Renunciarías a tu apellido, Franziska? - rió brevemente contra mi hombro -

- Sí, tal vez... Más adelante... No lo sé. Lo he pensado mucho. Por un lado pienso en mi padre y los valores que me enseñó, y me digo que por ningún motivo dejaría mi apellido, pero luego me doy cuenta de que así sería aún más libre... Sin ningún tipo de ataduras... - cerró los ojos y, finalmente, se apoyó del todo en mi pecho, su calor envolviéndome – Quizá tenga que ver con que mi padre nunca lo permitió, pero me siento tan libre a tu lado...

_Ahora o nunca. Valor._

- Franziska... - las palabras no me salían – Mírame.

Eso hizo, con una sonrisa de tranquila resignación. Acorté lentamente la distancia entre ella y yo, con el corazón en un puño, y finalmente ella la cerró. Sus labios tocaron los míos casi violentamente, a la vez que apagaban las luces, y sentí sus manos en mi pelo. Me estremecí. Había soñado con este momento dormido y despierto, y nunca se había sentido tan bien. Ella suspiró. Cuando nos separamos, me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- Sólo déjate llevar... - murmuré. Sonrió – Déjame llevarte alto – se echó a reír y volvió a besarme -

- A las estrellas, Miley... Llévame a las estrellas – murmuró entre besos. Um, eso fue demasiado fácil. La miré de cerca, y ella volvió a reírse suavemente, bajito – Estamos en un avión al fin y al cabo, ¿no? - meneé la cabeza y volví a besarla, pegándola a mí tanto como me fue posible. Al fin y al cabo, esto era cosa de una sola ocasión, y ambos lo sabíamos –

Nos besábamos rápidamente, con pasión, casi con desesperación, sin pensar en por qué, perdidos en la sensación de los labios del otro. Tenía que reconocer que yo no era ningún adolescente tímido, pero no sería la primera vez que una mujer se quejaba de mis estándares demasiado altos, por lo que me complació sinceramente oír el gemido ahogado de Franziska cuando finalmente no pude aguantar más y aparté el borde de su blusa para comenzar a acariciar su abdomen. Cuando empecé a besar y mordisquear su cuello, me detuvo, sin aliento.

- L-los niños, Miles... Vas a despertarlos...

- Querrás decir que _tú_ lo harás – corregí desde su clavícula – Yo estoy siendo silencioso por ahora, ¿o no?

- Estam-mos rodeados de gente, Miles...

- Oh, me gusta cómo dices mi nombre... dilo de nuevo – comenté. Estaba siendo mucho más atrevido que nunca. Franziska tenía ese efecto. Se estremeció al oírme –

- Miles...

- No te oigo – le pellizqué la cintura y jadeó –

- Miley...

- Sólo un poquito más alto, por favor – indiqué subiendo ligeramente mi mano hasta la base de su pecho para enfatizar. Como sacudida por una corriente eléctrica, jadeó y gimió, casi a la vez, y se aferró a mí -

- ¡M-miles! - me apresuré a silenciarla con un beso que ella rápidamente adaptó a un ritmo casi febril, haciendo que nuestras lenguas jugaran entre sí. Una sensación extraña me recorrió entero, casi como una especie de mezcla entre satisfacción y orgullo, y tomé nota mental del asunto: Franziska era _especialmente _sensible al tacto – S-suficiente... Aléjate. Para. Necesito serenarme o haré algo de lo que podríamos arrepentirnos después – me eché a reír y le acomodé la ropa –

- Estamos rodeados de gente, Franziska, y no haría nada que tú no quisieras. Qué mal concepto tienes de mí.

- Tch. Ese es precisamente el problema, Edgeworth, que sí quiero.

Volví a reírme, pero esta vez era una risa más forzada, que intentaba reprimir un gemido.

- Definitivamente, si los niños tienen este efecto en ti, van a quedarse una buena temporada, Franziska – se ruborizó -

- Silencio, Miles. No me hagas arrastrarte al baño más próximo – se acomodó bajo mi brazo, poniendo su mano en mi pierna, peligrosamente arriba. Tensé la pierna cuando empezó a arañar suavemente la tela que la cubría. Una conocida sensación se extendió por mi cuerpo poco a poco. Siseé y detuve el curso de sus uñas cuando empezó a estar demasiado cerca. Sonrió con malicia, y agarré su muñeca con más fuerza –

- ¿Quieres matarme, mujer? Detente o no responderé de mis actos.

- Oh, por mí no te cortes...

- No me detengo por ti, créeme... Es más bien toda la gente a nuestro alrededor. Y los niños, también – intenté sonar firme, pero mi fuerza de voluntad no había sido suficiente y la suave fricción de sus uñas sobre mí me estaba volviendo loco. Gemí entre dientes y traté de moverme, elevando las caderas inconscientemente. Sólo entonces se detuvo, como tomando conciencia de pronto de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y de mi estado. Sonrió de nuevo –

- ¿Sabes? Ya no soy una niña pequeña.

- Tontita, siempre serás menor que yo... De todas formas, ¿desde hace cuánto que haces estas cosas? - se ruborizó –

- Desde ahora – admitió. Alcé las cejas – Leo mucho, Miles.

- Ya veo... - por un momento imaginé a Franziska, con ropa de estar por casa, leyendo novelas tumbada en su cama boca abajo, levantando los pies cada poco, lo cual no hizo mucho por aliviar la tensión entre nosotros. Me agarré al asiento con la mano libre y respiré hondo. Ella se echó a reír, y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Me aparté para mirarla y ella enarcó una ceja – Dije que te detengas.

- Sí, te oí.

- Yo también sé jugar a este juego, incluso mejor que tú, me atrevería a decir – eso la descolocó un poco, y desvió la mirada. Se había puesto nerviosa, ¿se podía ser más linda? - Y no creo que quieras comprobarlo, ¿o sí?

- Tal vez... Pero no aquí – se reacomodó bajo mi brazo y suspiró – Buenas noches, Miley... Gracias.

Estaba casi temblando, pero no se apartó. Estaba confundida, había dicho ella, así que era normal que hiciera cosas poco conformes a su personalidad más característica. No era la primera vez que algo le había replantearse su forma de vida, y sabía que lo superaría, así tuviera que cambiar su personalidad entera. Eso ocurrió cuando su padre decidió que su hija menor sería como él, y ella decidió aceptar. Y pensar que antes era una niña tan vivaracha y sincera... Ahora, como adulta, ¿le sería igual de fácil?

Finalmente me dormí, y no fue hasta que llegamos que me desperté, cuando Franziska lo hizo. Me movió para apartarse y comenzó a despertar a los críos también. Parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz y me estiré. Bajamos en silencio, y Miley se cogió de mi mano, moviéndose de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Por supuesto, sabía qué le ocurría. Volvía a casa.

Le cogí en brazos y ayudé a Franziska a llevar las mochilas de mano. Cuando volvía dejarle en el suelo, ya era en suelo americano. Me miró, y me encogí de hombros, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensárselo, ya que Ziska eligió ese momento para soltarse de la mano de Franziska y él salió corriendo detrás hasta conseguir atraparla.

En la salida, tras coger las maletas, nos esperaban Phoenix y Maya. Franziska a mi lado se tensó y chasqueó la lengua.

- Sólo déjate llevar, ¿recuerdas? - le susurré al oído antes de llegar a su lado. Se giró levemente para esconder su sonrojo y su sonrisa. Sonreí para mí mismo mientras nos acercábamos a ellos –

* * *

Wiii!

Qué les pareció el fluff?! Qué qué qué?

:D

Y bueno, licencias de autor, licencias de autor everywhere, no se coman la cabeza con el origen del pasaporte por favor xD No lo sé ni yo xD

Si lo invento se los diré, pero no creo xD

Tengan en mente a Violet y el estallido de Franziska, eso sí... *risa malvada*

Besos, amor, reviews?

Isacullen-Timeguardian


End file.
